The field of nanotechnology has excellent potential for developing innovative methods to diagnose cancer and provide improved methods for therapy. To fully exploit this new technology future researchers must receive multi-disciplinary training in cancer research and physical sciences/engineering. The mission of the Center for Cross Training Translational Cancer Researchers in Nanotechnology (CRIN) program is to provide cross-training to predoctoral students, postdoctoral scientists, and physicians in nanoscience, nanotechnology, and other emerging technologies, cancer biology, and translational research. Young scientists will be trained in nanoscience, nanoengineering, mesoscale engineering, and image recognition to cancer research. CRIN will build on existing cancer research programs, through the NCI designated UCSD Comprehensive Cancer Center, and nanotechnology focused research programs, including UCSD's Center of Cancer Nanotechnology Excellence and In vivo Cellular and Molecular Imaging Center. The faculty participants are successful researchers with over $27 million in research funding, and are experienced mentors. The program will support 5 graduate students and 2 post-doctoral fellows for two years each, and will provide new opportunities for training underrepresented minorities in cancer nanotechnology research. The program will include research based cross-training, didactic training, workshops, seminars, journal clubs, and professional development activities. CRIN will also develop outreach activities for clinicians, research scientists, and the community. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Nanotechnology approaches hold great promise to produce novel diagnostics, imaging agents, and therapies for cancer. The proposed program will train multi-disciplinary researchers who will use advanced technologies to develop improved methods to diagnose and treat cancer patients.